cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Stage True Master
|previousstage=First Stage |nextstage=Third Stage |type_energy = True Energy|body_transformation = Eight Dragon Dantians|cn =二品真师 |pinyin = Èr Pǐn Zhēn Shī|title1 = Second Stage True Master }}True Masters can be considered great experts among mortals. At this level one can control a shadow organization in the secular world and have some prestige there. Usually they are the younger generation of sects and clans and the strongest among loose cultivators that still lives among mortals. In this stage one can use true qi. From this stage onward, one needs to pass through tribulation to get to the next stage. Cultivation Speed To be considered as a genius, a practitioner needs to be promoted to Second Stage True Master before the age of 10. Those who only used four to five years to breakthrough to this stage from Hundred Days of Foundation Building are considered to have a limitless future. Those who used only several months to breakthrough to this stage from Hundred Days of Foundation Building are legendary geniuses with monstrous talent. Realms This stage is divided into eight minor realms, one for each dantian opening. The dragon dantians corresponding to the minor realms of the Second Stage are as follows: # First Dantian Origin # Second Dantian Dragon Tail # Third Dantian Dragon Claw # Fourth Dantian Dragon Foot # Fifth Dantian Dragon Palm # Sixth Dantian Dragon Neck # Seventh Dantian Dragon Head # Eighth Dantian Dragon Horn Whenever a cultivator of the True Master rank wanted to break through a small realm, they had to nourish and accumulate the true qi in their dantian. After the quantity of true qi in their dantian was enough, they would send it upward along with the cultivator’s backbone, opening the second dantian… the rest was analogous. From the Dragon Tail Dantian, the true qi would go upward until breaking through the third dantian and so on… until reaching the eighth dantian, the Dragon Horn Dantian. Under a normal circumstances, if a cultivator didn’t consume any medicines or obtain any fortuitous encounter, he will need ten to twenty years to gather enough qi to breakthrough a minor realm. However, using five years to open a dantian is considered as a normal speed. Once the eighth dantian opened, the dantians will form a giant dragon of True Qi. Extraneous True Qi in the eighth dantian will spew over and draw the Second Stage Thunder Tribulation. Second Dantian Dragon Tail There are four checkpoints between a cultivator’s sea of qi dantian and Dragon Tail dantian, and each of them is more difficult to break through than the previous one. If a cultivator failed to break through the four checkpoints of the Dragon Tail Dantian at once, they could try to break through by stages. After ten or so years of accumulation, they would break through one checkpoint. Then, after a few months passed to nourish the meridians, they could use the newly accumulated strength to break through another checkpoint. One only needed time to open the four checkpoints… but the problem was precisely this waste of time. If one were to break through by stages, they would need around a year to do something they could otherwise do in an instant. The proper method to break through the four checkpoints is to divide the true qi into four parts, 10%, 20%, 30% and 40% for each respective checkpoint. These quantities will be more than enough to break through the various checkpoints. At first, the cultivator needs to use 10% of his true qi to smash the first checkpoint. Immediately afterwards, he needs to gather 20% of true qi and smash it upwards and smash open the second checkpoint. After the second checkpoint was smashed open, the cultivator has a minute of break time. During this one minute, if the cultivator feels the quantity of true qi isn’t enough, he can eat a medicinal pill to recover it. However, he only has a minute to do so. Continuing, the cultivator then needs to gather 30% of his true qi to smash the third checkpoint. For the final checkpoint, he must gather all the true qi he has left and launch the attack at the fourth checkpoint. Immortal Body After a cultivator reaches the Second Stage, they can strengthen their body via certain means, refining it into an ‘immortal body’ (仙身;xiān shēn) that can have various attributes. According to the rumours, there are more than a dozen different immortal bodies. Likewise, demonic cultivators have their demon physique (魔体; mó tǐ), Buddhism cultivators their seed of buddhahood (佛种; fú zhǒng), Ruism has their Ru root (儒根; Rú gēn), and monster cultivators their monster bodies (妖躯; yāo qū). Moreover, they all yield different characteristics. However, it is hard to attain an immortal body. The consumption is very great and the failure rate is more than 90%. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cultivation